The present invention relates to a piezoelectric tuning fork assembly which may be used as an electro-mechanical filter.
In the conventional piezoelectric tuning forks, a supporting member or stem which supports a tuning fork is formed integral with a grounding terminal and is extended upright from a terminal plate. Alternatively, the supporting member and the grounding terminal are formed separately. In both cases, the supporting member is extended from the terminal plate so that external vibrations or impacts are transmitted through the supporting member to the tuning fork, causing noise.
In order to overcome this problem, there has been proposed a construction wherein the terminal plate and the supporting member are mounted through vibration isolation members and the supporting member and the grounding terminal are interconnected with a fine lead wire. However this construction is very complex so that the piezoelectric tuning forks cannot be mass produced at low costs.